Suertudo
by ArihCucu
Summary: Momentos previos del casamiento de la Srta. Edith Cushing y el parasitario Baronet Sir Thomas Sharpe, el Doctor Alan McMichael hace unas reflexiones.


_**Suertudo  
Alan y Edith**_

La ceremonia que se celebraría por el matrimonio de Thomas Sharpe y Edith Cushing, sería algo privado, a petición de los mismos novios. Después de todo, Edith y su familia, incluyendo a los McMichael, sufrían el luto del Señor Cushing.

Alan notó que incluso su madre y su hermana, a pesar de la rivalidad y discrepancia que solían tener con Edith por ahora obvias razones, lograron mantener un semblante humilde ante el fallecimiento tan violento de Carter Cushing.

La celebración de la boda fue algo más personal, que incluían algunos socios de la oficina Cushing y asociados, y por su puesto la familia de Alan. Los McMichael y la familia de Edith eran vecinos desde hace ya varios años, con sus hijos casi contemporáneos y sus crianzas casi a la par del pasar del tiempo, Eunice y Alan junto a Edith se convirtieron en compañeros de juegos y estudios; y aunque crecieron y sus intereses variaron, la amistad y familiaridad se conservaba, claro que la madre de Alan tenía planes para Eunice.

Planes de hacerla una mujer casada, con esposo e hijos. Alan resentía tales maneras, ya que sabía que su hermana era capaz de mucho más, pero su madre pudo hacerla más una niñata eterna buscando de cualquiera que quisiera casarse.

Sin embargo, Alan y Edith siguieron siendo amigos incluso cuando Edith quedó sin madre o cuando ella tenía visiones de los fantasmas. Recordó como la pequeña Edith, de mejillas rosadas y lágrimas abundantes relataba sus encuentros; siendo Alan el único que prestaba atención, nunca para burlarse o para tratarla como un fenómeno, mucho menos tenerle lástima.

No.

Él nunca le haría eso a Edith.

Fue el mismo Alan quien le sugirió que escribiera, para relajarse y el joven se lleno de tanto orgullo al saber que había logrado escribir un libro.

Pero aún con todas esas memorias felices, hasta de primeros besos y caricias curiosas, gracias al florecer de adolescentes, no pudo retenerla siempre como la pequeña Edith. Ahora, una mujer por la cual sentía aún más anhelo, admiración y amor, tendría que dejarla ir tan repentinamente y entregarla en manos de un oscuro extraño, que hacía que los hermosos ojos marrones de Edith brillaran.

Y Alan creyó nunca haber visto algo tan inmaculado en ese momento. Él era un doctor, no debería sorprenderle las reacciones del cuerpo entorno al ambiente, y aún así esa luz robaba el aliento del joven. Y si sólo podría ver ese brillo cuando Edith miraba al Sr. Sharpe… tendría que dejarla amar libremente al supuesto Baronet.

 _Si pudieras verme así tan solo una vez, Edith._

Pero su pensamiento se desvanecía en su mente.

Edith le tomó suavemente del brazo. – ¿Alan, sucede algo?- preguntó ella.

Alan la miró fijamente. –Nada. Solo pensaba- hizo una pausa –Gracias por concederme este… honor, Edith-. Dijo él mascullando un poco.

Edith sonrió, solamente un poco bajando la mirada. Algo raro en la siempre intrépida y segura muchacha. –Tú crees que mi padre…

-Tu padre… estaría orgulloso de tener una hija inteligente y capaz de tomar decisiones por su vida-. Interrumpió Alan con firmeza pero gentil. Edith alzó la mirada hacia él, y esta vez pudo ver un brillo similar al que anhelaba, pero estaba seguro que era de unas lágrimas que Edith comenzaba a formar en sus ojos. Nada grave.

-Gracias, Alan-. Susurró con sentimiento. –Por todo lo que eres conmigo. No me lo merezco.

Alan no pudo contenerse y presionó sus labios cálidos en la frente de Edith. Ella jadeó un poco y una lágrima pequeña rodó por su mejilla sonrojada, como un perfecto adorno de una joven novia.

 _El Retrato de una novia Perfecta._

-Creo que depende de mí decidir si te lo mereces o no-. Dijo Alan mirando al frente. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver el pequeño salón puesto y decorado con motivos nupciales, con los invitados, los jueces, el clérigo representativo y el novio en cuestión, sonriendo respetuosamente hacia la dirección de Alan y Edith, que empezaban a dar los primeros pasos hacia el novio.

Ya habiendo alcanzado el lugar de la ceremonia. Alan deshizo y soltó el brazo de Edith y con suavidad tomó su mano para entregarla oficialmente a Thomas Sharpe. Ambos caballeros se miraron fijamente y como en el funeral de Carter, asintieron a manera de reconocimiento.

Con algo de remordimiento, mientras regresaba a su lugar asignado en el lado de la novia, no pudo evitar pensar.

 _Que hombre tan ridículamente suertudo._

 _ **{Fin.}**_


End file.
